madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 6.5
Madness Combat 6.5 is the eleventh installment in the Madness Combat Series and the fifth installment of the Tricky saga. Chronologically, the episode begins at the end of Madness Combat 5.5. It continues to show the path of Sanford and Deimos prior to Madness Combat 9. It was released on April 3rd, 2010. It is the second-longest episode so far, behind Madness Combat 8: Inundation. There is no main antagonist. An important note about the setting of this episode is the following The title of 'Madness 6.5' might give the viewer the impression of this episode being set after part 6, Madness Antipathy. This is, however, NOT the case. From the events happening in Madness Combat 6.5 we can derive the following: *Hank dies at the very end of Madness Combat 5. The point in which Sanford and Deimos awake in the flying party (the beginning of Madness 5.5) initiates slightly before Hank gets killed by Tricky; *Madness Combat 6.5 begins exactly at the end of Madness Combat 5.5; *Madness Combat 6 begins during Madness Combat 6.5 while The Auditor sees his computer - Hank is shown to have resurrected and started killing the agents (Hunting). The conclusion is that Madness Combat 6 happens after part 5 and 5.5 are finished, and sometime during 6.5. Plot The episode starts when Sanford gets shot in the stomach by an A.T.P. agent. Sanford, convulsing in agony, is rescued by a swift reaction of Deimos who disarms and kills the agent. Deimos helps Sanford get up so that he can bandage and reinvigorates himself with a shot of adrenaline, which happens two rooms and approximately 20 kills later. The team climbs down the ladder and makes its way to a room where Sanford obtains his waistjacket, his signature revolver and a Bren light machine gun and gives Deimos an SMG magazine, a utility belt and a grenade launcher. Meanwhile, Jesus enters the room where Tricky disposed his upper head half. Jesus, who considers the removal of his face the last straw, repairs himself by placing all components of his head to where they belong, mends himself (probably by means of his halo), and nails a little note on the wall saying 'I quit, -J'. The Auditor notices this message and, as he realizes that Jesus' loss results in a diminish of resistance against Tricky, decides to increase the tension by granting the 1337 Crew improved agility and strength and turning their glasses a crimson tint instead of black. The screen the auditor is using reads as follows, minus Tricky's messages and the 1337 Agent stats: SYSMONITOR v1.03: SUBJ(cJESUS") INTEG: 30% ACT: RESIGN NOTE: - SUBJ(c"HANK") INTEG: 100% ACT: HUNTING NOTE: UNAUTH ACCESS SUBJ(c"CLOWN") INTEG: 71% ACT: CONDUCTOR NOTE: In possession of drive #s003. Altering reality, goals unknown. Very Motivated. Sanford and Deimos make their way further into the building murdering whichever agent stands in their way whereafter they descend one floor by entering an elevator. Here they perforate the opposing agents with their automatic weapons and Deimos easily reckons with a troop transport and anyone who was carried in it using his grenade launcher. From here they enter a clothes store called 'The Rift' where they take their time to browse the bargains and take along a number of clothing pieces: this practically concludes both their outfits. Sanford says after Deimos puts on his jacket, "you look nice", while pointing at Deimos. After that, Deimos is begging to put an agent suit on Sanford. In the mean time a squad of four 1337 agents and two A.T.P. agents, each with their automatic weapons equipped, prepares a bomb to breach the door. Sanford puts on a white T-Shirt and glasses, and Deimos then puts on a visor hat from the clothing box. As the two continue, an explosion breaks down the door, startling Sanford and Deimos. They kill every agent entering the clothes store, leaving them no choice but to retreat, and make their way to an escape helicopter. The duo, after confronting a couple of more agents, make their way onto the helicopter, getting even with the three remaining agents, and a survivor tries to shoot them out the helicopter with an M1A1 when the animation ends. KILL COUNT: Deimos: 62 Sanford: 36 Trivia *Even though this animation is called 'Madness Combat 6.5', it is actually set before and during rather than after part 6. *The Ruger revolver Sanford wields in Madness Aggregation is not the one he got shot with at the end of Madness 5.5. In fact, he obtains this revolver during Madness 6.5 by disarming a grunt: this happens to be the same one as the A.T.P.'s. *When trying on his glasses and watching himself in the mirror, one should note how his bottom lip appears all of a sudden: this rejects the gossip of Sanford developing a lip from consumption of liquor. Instead, it appears as if the look of his glasses on him fills him with enough self satisfaction to sprout this lip. *Sanford could quickly restore his health after getting shot by bandaging himself and injecting himself with a needle found in a first aid cabinet. This is likely to have been a morphine or adrenaline shot. *The "needle" as mentioned above, might be a reference to the game "Fallout 3." In which these "needles" are called "stimpaks" and are used to heal the person using it. *In this episode Jesus places a brief note stating to the Auditor that he'd 'quit'. This does not only reveal that he has been in employment of the Auditor (explaining the Auditor's antipathy towards Hank as he sent Jesus to murder him), but also accounts for the fact that he was raking leaves in Madness Antipathy without bothering about a train passing by. As a matter of fact, one can derive from this that he decided to rebel against this 'dictator' the Auditor from Madness Consternation and on, leaving him without concern of an honorable duel against Hank and Tricky. *When Jesus mends his head it can be noted that his face slightly changes into what it would look like in Madness Consternation and on: he had probably not bothered mending himself earlier as the Auditor might not have wanted him to. *When the Auditor receives the message of Jesus abating, he decides to raise Tricky's tension by increasing the basic strength and agility of the 1337 agents. One might also notice how Tricky tells the Auditor (being his chat buddy) that he cannot be stopped and will do as he wishes. This accounts for the posters in Madness 5.5 telling that no one is allowed to post 'paraphernalia in regards to that damn clown' as he might fear Tricky's might. The increased ability of the l33t agents also explains how they are able to harm Hank at several points during Consternation. *This scene reveals that it is probably the Auditor who has been bringing Hank back to life over and over again. This also explains why Hank seems to get stronger, faster, and angrier each time he is brought back to life. The Auditor either does this because he wants Tricky stopped, wants to see Tricky's limit, or for his own amusement. *Right after this scene there follows a small explosion in a room with 1337 agents: this explosion gives their glasses a different tint and presumably powers them up, and they appear to fare a bit better against the protagonists then before, but not much. The previous agents barely fired at Sanford and Deimos, if at all, whereas the upgraded agents were more alert than before. *While it shows in Madness Combat 6.5 Jesus was under employment of the Auditor, it seems the Auditor wants Tricky, and possibly even Hank, dead. This was shown in the past episode Madness Combat 5: Depredation, where Jesus is shown trying to kill Tricky and Hank. *This is the only episode where Hank does not appear, living nor dead. *If one looks closely, the T-Shirt that Sanford tries on reads "I covered wars, you know". This is a reference to the video game Dead Rising. *Deimos holds a 1337 agent suit in front of him as a joke in The Rift, later trying on a 1337 agent's shades. He did something similar in Aggregation. *The grenade launcher Deimos gets from Sanford, when fired, makes the launch sound from the grenade launcher on the machine gun in Half Life 1. *The clothing store Sanford and Deimos enter is called "The Rift", most likely a reference to "The Gap." *The train left in Madness 5.5, and in Madness 6, Jesus is seen raking leaves. However, in 6.5, he comes and retrieves his skull. The train must have been on a very long track, or else the timeline is flawed. *Sanford uses the Bren left-handed through the animation, despite holding any other weapon right-handed, except when he took his revolver in the end of the animation. There is a possibility that Sanford is ambidextrous, though. *This is the first episode in approximately five years, when Madness Combat 5: Depredation was released, to not end in a cliffhanger. *In the second room, where Sandford shoots himself with the adrenaline shot, the first ATP Agent held a large Platinum that shot at both sides of the door. Something similiar happened in Madness Combat 2. *On the replay screen, Krinkels provides links to Madness Combat 8: Inundation, Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, and Madness Combat 5.5. *When the Truck explodes, none of the shell cases or blood appears by it. External links *Madness Combat 6.5 at Krinkels's website Category:Animations